


familie

by iridescentwinters



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), SKAM (Netherlands)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: noah's back in Utrecht after his parents' messy divorce, but in addition with his step-sister mia. while the two of them weren't the most excited to be away from Berlin, their first days at school definitely did make them feel a lot better. and meeting new people certainly did boost their moods, especially noah's.





	1. bye bye berlin!

**Author's Note:**

> — noah's surname hasn't been disclosed yet, so i used a surname @miahadenberg (on tumblr) suggested!

_ beep. beep. beep. beep. _

if there was a noise noah could ban forever from the rest of his life other than his step-dad’s pathetic attempts of winning his trust back, it would definitely be the loud, irritating alarm ringtone he set on his phone.

“noah!”

a muffled sound yelled from behind his closed door. the boy groaned, one-handedly snoozing the alarm and rolled over to the other side of his bed, covering his head with his pillow.

of course, that didn’t stop the yelling of his name.

“noah! come on, get up or else you’re gonna be late for the first day of school!”

_ fuck me, _ noah thought, squinting his eyes and ruffling his own hair,  _ i forgot about that. _

he was so busy being distracted by his parents’ (well, his mom and step-dad’s) divorce, and because of that, he, along with his mom and step-sister, was back in the Netherlands, more specifically Utrecht. he really had to leave the comforts of Berlin because of a messy divorce.

of course he had to go back to school, 2 days prior to him being in court and refusing to let his step-dad take away his only sister. mia was the only one keeping him from going insane.

_ everyone suspected it, _ noah thought groggily, as he slipped off the comforts of his bed and dragged his feet across the floor, everyone but us.  _ we really became the fools of the equation. _

he didn’t want to blame his mom, but some part of him wanted to. how could she have been so blind  _ twice, _ pretending not to notice that while her husband was coming home late from work, all the work he  _ really _ was doing, was his 21 year old student?

as he grabbed his comb off of his dressing table, he looked into his reflection, and all he saw was an angsty, nirvana-listening teenager.  _ i’m the only man in this house, _ he realised,  _ now i have to play the part. _

and with that thought in mind, he straightened his back, put on his signature smirk, and made his way towards the bathroom.

 

 

“gosh, what the hell do you do in the bathroom?” mia complained, pouring herself a cup of coffee, “it’s always so steamed up and wet whenever you come out!”

noah grinned. “never ask what a man does in the bathroom, dear sister.” he said, making mia fake-barf, before whacking his head.

his mother rolled her eyes, before sitting at the table with them. “are you sure you don’t need me to accompany you to school?” she asked, concern laced to her voice. “i mean, it is the first day back, especially for you, after all.”

noah groaned. “mom, i’m 17, not 7.” he muttered, taking a sip of his capri-sun. mia snorted, finding the situation ironic. then again, who was she to judge? she did love her capri-suns too.

mrs- _ ms _ hoffman gave her son a serious look, before sighing. “okay,” she agreed, “just make sure you help mia settle in.” she grabbed ahold of her step-daughter’s hand. “you’re going to really like it here.” she promised, before hesitantly adding, “i know this seems like a rush and that it’s a little hard for you because you had to leave Berlin after so long, but-”

“gosh, mom.” noah interrupted, “it’s not gonna be  _ hard _ for her.” he looked over at mia. “she has me. what could go wrong?”

mia smiled, before squeezing her step-mom’s hand. “i’m fine, really.” she assured her, “don’t worry about me.”

ms hoffman only smiled, before getting up from her seat and taking their empty plates away. she then went round behind her children, hugging them from the back. “you don’t know how grateful i’ve been for both you being so cooperative.” she whispered, making both mia and noah’s hearts break, “thank you. i know it wasn’t fair of me to just whisk you away like this, but-”

“we get it.” noah muttered, awkwardly untwining himself away from his mother’s grip. “it’s cool.” he cleared his throat, trying to bring the situation back to normal. “you ready?” he asked mia, who only nodded her head yes, as she grabbed her bag.

first day of school, in Utrecht. the siblings wondered how that was gonna go down.


	2. backstreet boys

if there was one thing noah remembered from schooling around here, it was that news always travelled fast.

and the news of him being back definitely spread like wildfire.

he blocked out the quiet whispers, gossip as to why he was back, what was going on with his life, and the questions of who was the younger blonde girl next to him.

_ “cheating…” “sister…” “hot…” _

noah stopped abruptly, hearing that last word. he looked over to the boy who said that, and gave him a look so serious, that the boy gulped visibly and looked away. noah then put his arm around mia’s shoulders.

“come on, let’s get our schedules.” he muttered, and mia only nodded in response, being so incredibly timid in that moment. she never liked first days. they were always so nerve-wrecking for her to even function properly. thank God noah was with her. she probably would’ve passed out from all the anxiety she was feeling within.

a few minutes later, noah and mia found themselves at the office, where they got their schedules. the boy looked over at his sister’s schedule. “okay, you have history while i have geog.” he stated, looking over her shoulder. “i’ll get you to your classroom. can you be a little sociable and find a friend that could show you around for the rest of the day without me?”

mia narrowed her eyes, before sticking up a flattering finger, making him grin. the duo then made their way upstairs, to mia’s classroom.

noah grabbed ahold of her, before she went in. “hey. just text me if you need help or anything, okay? anything.” he said, making her roll her eyes, but let a small smile creep up onto her face.

“i’m 17, not 7.” she mimicked, and noah only flicked at her nose, and ruffled her hair, before leaving her at the front of the classroom.

mia took a deep breath, before entering her first class of the day.

the loud chattering suddenly dropped to quiet murmurs, as she felt many pairs of eyes watching her. remembering what noah had told her on the way to school, to showcase an unbothered upfront, mia lifted up her chin, pretending to be unaware and completely cool with everything.  _ fake it till you make it, i guess, _ she thought, as she scanned the room for an empty, hopefully secluded, spot.

as she approached an unoccupied seat near the windows, a loud whistle sounded from across her. she turned around, and spotted a girl with awesome cherry-red hair, a bandana tied around her head. she, along with two other girls, beckoned her over. looking back at her initial spot, she was suddenly reluctant to be alone.  _ it wouldn’t hurt to make friends already, right? first impressions count. _

mia walked over to them, and took the empty seat in between the redhead and blonde, next to the chestnut-brown haired girl with beautiful olive skin.

“so, you’re the new girl, eh?” the redhead said. when mia nodded slowly, she grinned. “nice. i’m janna.”

_ “hallo!” _ the perky blonde greeted, in a german accent.  _ “wie geht’s? ich bin engel!” _

mia laughed. engel sure did remind her of another certain blonde she knew back home.  _ “hallo. alles ok. ich bin mia.” _ she greeted back in german.  _ “dein deutsch ist sehr gut.” _

engel grinned.  _ “dankeschön!” _ she sang, before switching back to dutch. “how do you know dutch, anyway?”

mia shrugged. “took it up in my free time. and being around my brother and mom also influenced it.”

engel’s eyes lightened at the mention of ‘brother’. “your brother’s noah, no?” she asked excitedly, making mia nod her head a little hesitantly. “gosh, he’s  _ so _ cute!” she gushed. “he gives off the whole…. sexy, mysterious bad boy vibe.”

mia internally cringed. she wasn’t used to such uprightness about noah’s looks.

“engel, stop being gross. this is her brother you’re talking about.” the brown-haired girl interrupted, but her tone was laced with amusement. she looked at mia, smiling. “hey. i’m liv.” she extended her hand out to the blonde, who shook it and returned the smile with one of her own. “mia. nice to meet you.”

letting go of liv’s hand, mia suddenly registers the number of curious eyes on her, and once she does, they quickly look away from her. she looked back at her new friends. “i don’t know if this is narcissistic of me to say, but why do i feel like everyone’s watching me? and noah?”

janna snorted. “sis, you showed up looking like a hotass model with your hot brother who hasn’t been seen in 8 years and got hit  _ hard _ by puberty. it’s natural.” she explained, opening up a packet of gum, offering a piece to all the girls. only engel accepted the offer.

mia blushed at the compliment. “thanks, i guess.” she muttered.

“he’ll probably reunite with alex and the boys, no?” engel asked janna, who shrugged. “probs. plus, even if they didn’t know each other before, it’s like a hot people think, yaknow?” she said, before blowing up a bubble, letting it pop a few seconds later. “they attract each other. it’s basic school code.”

mia looked at liv, who only shrugged back. “what would i know? i’m still adjusting to the school rules.” she teased, making mia let out a chuckle, before looking back at janna and engel. “who’s alex?”

engel was about to respond, but janna put her palm on mia’s shoulders. “that,” she said, pointing over at a tall figure that just entered the classroom, “is alex.”

mia turned around to look in the direction janna was pointing at, and if she was being honest, the guy wasn’t too shabby to look at.

he had messy light-brown quiffed hair that made him look like he just rolled out of bed, and had a basic black shirt on that looked nicely tight against his dorito figure. he was laughing along with his blonde friend he came in with.

much to her horror, the blonde had spotted the girls and pointed over in their direction, more specifically mia’s, making the four of them look away quickly. mia only managed to get a fraction of alex’s reaction, but not long enough to see the interest that took over his features.

engel resumed into explaining who he was. “alex, gijs, and sam. they’re like, the backstreet boys of Utrecht!” she exclaimed, an adorable, wistful smile on her face. “they’re all  _ so _ dreamy.”

janna agreed. “and now, noah’s back to complete the set.” she said, before saying, “they make panties drop in a snap!” she snapped her fingers and made jazz hands afterwards, making mia and liv groan.

class finally started, making the girls collectively straighten out their backs, and get ready for class.

engel looked back at mia one last time. “welcome to our crew, by the way.” she said with a wink, before quickly looking back at mia.

the welcome made her smile.

maybe her first day wasn’t gonna go as bad as she thought it would’ve.


	3. sister, sister

“that’s noah’s sister, huh?” alex whispered over to gijs, his eyes on the gorgeous blonde, who was shyly introducing herself to the teacher. “she’s pretty.”

“shh,” gijs shushed, “don’t say that around noah, because he could literally kill you, now that he’s back.”

alex snorted. “fat chance. noah loves me too much to do that.” he arrogantly claimed with a smirk, before facing back at front. of course, throughout the class, his eyes would somehow find their way back to the girl, mia. unfortunately, he took pride in morals, and knew that it would be wrong if he tried to hit on one of his longest friend’s step-sister. but some part of him wanted to say  _ fuck it _ and go for it. from the looks of it, she was an easy one, a good girl.

_ good girls always fall for the bad boys, no? _

 

lunch rolled by, and noah silently thanked God for helping him get through half the day. people really were testing his patience by the gossip sessions going on around him, about him and his personal life. he wondered how mia’s day was going.

sam placed an arm around him, and steered him towards a table where alex and gijs were already sitting at. the table was thankfully a non-crowded one.

“finally at peace.” noah muttered, placing his bag and plate of food down on the table. gijs smirked. “i thought you liked the attention.” he teased, making him roll his eyes. “that’s the  _ old _ me,” he explained, “new me prefers sticking to the shadows now.” he shrugged, taking a bite of his lasagna. “probably got it from mia.”

as he looked down at his phone, the boys looked at each other and at alex suggestively. alex discreetly nudged his head in sam’s direction, mouthing ‘ask him!’. sam gave him an ‘are-you-serious’ look, before groaning internally.

“so, mia.” the boy awkwardly started, making noah look up from his phone, suspicion taking over his features. “is she… a nice girl?”

“yeah, and my _sister_.” noah deadpanned. “no flirting or dirty jokes about her, or else i will literally kill you.” he didn’t sound like he was joking.

sam raised his hands in surrender. “i never said anything!” he exclaimed, and pointed a finger in alex’s direction. “if anything, it’s-”

“wanna hang after school today?” alex intervened, quick as lightning, and shot daggers through his eyes at sam, who only shrugged. when it came to survival, in his opinion, you have to care about only yourself.

noah let go of the topic, and sighed, agreeing. “sure. you guys can help me unpack.” he said with a grin, and collectively, the boys jokingly started making up excuses as to why they wouldn’t be able to come.

as alex’s eyes glanced away from his friends for a split second, they catch sight of mia, two tables in front of him. she was laughing along with her newfound friends. alex smiled, taking notice of how adorable she looked. the oval-shaped patio above her head was translucent, letting sunlight through which made a halo-like shape appear above her head.

she looked like an angel.

  
  
  
  


after the laughter died down, janna took a swing of her drink. “we should hang out after school.” she said. the rest of the girls agreed.

“why not we go to my place?” mia suggested. “i mean, i gotta unpack and stuff, so why not kill two birds with one stone?” she slyly grinned, making the girls whoop at how ‘smart’ she was being.

isa grinned. “sounds good.” she confirmed. “we can order pizza too.” she paused for a moment, before continuing. “anything  _ but _ pepperoni. because we all know what happened last time we had pepperoni.” she looked at the others, who groaned, more specifically engel and janna, reliving a bad memory.

imaan looked down at her nails. “so mia,” she started casually, “anyone that’s caught your eye yet? or are dutch boys more boring than german boys?”

her infer made mia laugh, before shaking her head. “nope, no one.” she said, taking a bite of her lasagna. “not that i know anyone.”

imaan whistled, patting the girl’s hand. “don’t worry, we’ll find someone for you.” she assured her, before looking away from their table, and at a certain boy whose eyes were already on the blonde.

she smirked. “in fact, i already have a potential candidate in mind.”


	4. hello there

unlike the boys, the girls decided to meet up at mia’s house later, instead of right after school, because they had some things they wanted to do before coming over (well, engel for one wanted to look “more presentable” before arriving). that gave mia time to finish up her homework and unpack more things, and also make her room a little more presentable.

putting up her favourite photos and polaroids on a long black string, mia realised that she was running out of tape. carefully placing the diy on her bed, she quickly made her way downstairs, to ask noah, who returned shortly after she did, where they placed the extra rolls of tape.

“noah!” she yelled, as she got off the staircase. “do you know where the extra tape rolls are? and string?”

she stopped walking, and suddenly stood still in surprise, finding noah on the couch playing call of duty with 3 other boys.

all of them looked at her, and suddenly she felt awkward, recognising the handsome brown-haired boy from her history class. alex, she identified. his stare was quite hard to ignore.

noah pointed towards the kitchen, as his eyes returned back to the screen. “in the top cabinet.” he mumbled, waving her off. usually, mia would’ve replied something snappy, but all she did this time was nod, and just passed a quick smile to the rest of the boys as a greeting, before walking into the kitchen.

alex watched as she disappeared into the kitchen, and then coughed loudly. “think my throat’s a little dry,” he said, trying to sound as scratchy as he could. “i’ll go get water.”

noah, being so sucked into the video game, didn’t even think twice as he nodded. the other two boys shot alex looks of knowing, which he only smirked as a response back.

swaggering his way through the kitchen doors, he found mia struggling to grab something on the top cabinet. considering her height, he could tell why she was.

he easily grabbed the tape roll and bundle of string, and held them in his hand, with a grin.

mia was surprised, not expecting someone else to be in the kitchen with her. “thanks.” she muttered. their fingertips brushed gently against each other’s, as she took the things from him.

“cons of being tiny.” alex teased, making mia scoff. “i prefer the term fun-sized, thank you very much.” she sassed, but a smile worked its way up to her face.  _ her smile is pretty, _ alex noted, as he held his hand out.

“i don’t think we’ve properly introduced ourselves. i’m alex.” he said. mia looked at his hand, before slowly extending hers out, shaking it. “mia.”

in a complete cliché way, the duo didn’t let go of each other’s hands, liking how they felt against one another. not until they came back to their senses a few moments later.

bringing back her hand towards her, mia awkwardly rolled back and forth on her heel. “did you need something?” she asked, unsure as to why he even came in in the first place.

alex was going to give her the boring answer, until remembered that he  _ wasn’t _ a boring person. he smirked, leaning against the counter. “i told noah i’d get a glass of water.” he said. mia’s eyes looked over to her left, before looking back at alex, unable to make any sense of why he added the noah part.

“and?” she prodded, pointing at the cups on the table.

alex bit down on his lip, before letting a wicked grin spread across his face. “well, he’d kill me if i told him that it was an excuse just to talk to you.”

mia blinked twice in surprise, before snorting. “wow,” she dragged, clapping sarcastically. “aren’t you the romantic?”

“so i’ve heard.” alex said with a smile. usually, whenever he made the first move, it wouldn’t take long before the girl swooned. mia definitely had her guard up.

she placed a hand on her chest. “i’m touched.” she said, “such a popular guy wants to talk to plain, old me.” she joked.

alex clicked his tongue, snapping in her direction. “ah, so someone’s already heard of me, huh?” he asked, making mia roll her eyes. “impossible not to because of noah.” she explained defensively.

“oh yeah, definitely already likes me.” alex teased. “be careful, i’m your brother’s best friend!”

“i am terrified. look at me, shaking!” mia retorted. the two continued their playful banter, until the doorbell rang.

mia looked over alex’s shoulder. “oh, must be my friends. i-”

“i’ll get it!” noah surprisingly yelled first. usually, the boy was a lazy ass once he was seated on the couch.

“must’ve ordered pizza then.” alex said, having the same thoughts as mia. the blonde shrugged, before gathering the items in her hand. “well, listen  _ axel- _ ”

alex wrinkled his nose. “oh please, call me alex.” he said. mia ignored him. “this has been fun. but we should probably go before noah gets suspicious.”

“oh?” alex questioned, an eyebrow raised. “suspicious of what? me and his gorgeous sister talking? why would that raise any questions?”

mia’s ears tinged pink, but she pretended not to be affected and only gave him a look, making him raise his hands up in defeat. “okay, okay.”

he paused for a moment, and just before mia walked away, he stopped her. “i actually did need something from you.” he admitted, making her eyebrow raise in curiosity.

“what?”

“your number.”

  
  
  
  


_ ding dong! ding dong! _

“ooh.” gijs rubbed his hands. “must be pizza.” he looked at noah. “go on then!” he exclaimed, snatching his controller.

noah groaned. “fine.” he muttered, slowly getting up from the couch and yelling a ‘i’ll get it’ out of habit. grabbing the money off the table, he strolled his way to the front door, ready to just thrust the money into the delivery man’s hands and grab the pizza.

instead of a pizza boy, there were 5 girls standing outside.

5 girls, but the one that stood in the middle caught his eye first.

leaning against the door frame, noah’s eyes travelling up and down the beauty’s figure. “well, hello there.” he said, mainly towards her. “to what do i owe this pleasure to?”

the girl tilted her head sideways, unsure if he was really addressing her.

it didn’t matter anyway, because engel intervened. “hi!” the perky blonde exclaimed. “we’re mia’s friends. i’m engel.”

noah broke his gaze away from liv, and looked at engel. he extended his hand out to shake hers. “noah.” he introduced himself with a polite smile. the others girls followed suite, introducing themselves while shaking his hand.

liv was the last to go, noah purposely skipping over her, before returning back to her. his polite smile became a smirk. “and you are?”

she looked hesitant to answer, but nonetheless she did, out of politeness. “liv.” she answered, taking his hand. the handshake became a fancy grip, as noah gently pulled her forward and moved out of the door frame to let her and the others enter. “nice to meet you, liv.” he muttered, just for her ears, as the other girls entered. “pretty name for a pretty girl.”

liv looked back at him, a bemused expression on her face as she retracted her hand from his. “i know.” she sassed, and just like that, she walked away, with noah’s heart as well.

_ oh yup, _ noah thought to himself, closing the door and following behind the girls,  _ i’m definitely gonna need a number. _

his night definitely just got a lot more interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're from tumblr, let me know if you want a more liv/noah centralised part! and if you're not.... let me know in the comments then! ;)


End file.
